This invention relates generally to a shelving apparatus that is laterally adjustable and free standing and more specifically to a unique bracket for adjusting and locking the brackets in place.
There are several types of adjustable shelving on the market. The majority of shelves use a bracket with a hook and lip type mechanism to adjust the shelves. This mechanism is cumbersome making the shelves difficult to adjust. Other types of adjustable shelves require that the shelf be physically removed from the frame and placed in the proper position. A shelving system that is easy to adjust without removing the shelf would be highly useful in an office, educational or home environment.
The uses for adjustable shelving are numerous. They can be used in refrigerators, book shelves, computer stands, and a variety of office settings. More schools are using shelving units to house their computers for educational use. Based on need, the classroom or office may require several computer stations in one room. Adjustable shelving units that can be connected and disconnected easily solves space and furniture problems. The need for safe, easy to use, adjustable shelving is clear.